Aomine si Pengamen Cinta
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Aomine, sang pengamen jalanan berkulit redup! Kagami, seorang keturunan keluarga terpandang! Bagaimana kalau Aomine si pengamen jatuh cinta pada Kagami si orang kaya? Atau dia malah dikejar-kejar oleh Kuroko, bodyguard Kagami? Humor garing, OOC tingkat semesta, ga-je level ujian nasional 20 paket. AoKaga and many other various pairings. AR - AU.
1. Si Pengamen dan Si Tuan muda

Aomine si Pengamen berkulit gelap jatuh cinta pada Kagami si Tuan Muda.

Akankah cinta mereka bersatu?

Ataukah Aomine malah kejar-kejaran dengan Kuroko, bodyguard-nya Kagami?

Temukan kisah mengharukan Aomine dalam sinema Aomine si Pengamen Cinta!

* * *

**Ya tuhan. /nangis**

**Maaf, sebelum kita ke cerita, biarkan author-nya nangis dulu. Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf kalo ceritanya garing. Sori banget.**

**Anyways, **

**Author tidak berhak meng-klaim apapun selain ide cerita. **

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Si Pengamen dan Si Tuan Muda**

* * *

_KRUYUUUUK_

Bocah berkulit gelap itu menggeram. Dielusnya perutnya yang hanya terlapisi kaus putih longgar yang tampak kumal. Dia menggaruk-garuk rambut biru gelapnya sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

_KRUYUUUUUK_

"Anjir, gue laper." ia menggeram lagi. Perutnya kembali berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya sore itu.

Ingin sekali dia berlari ke warteg terdekat dan memesan sepiring nasi hangat lengkap dengan lauk pauknya—tapi sangat disayangkan karena meskipun sudah lelah berjalan sambil menggenjreng gitar kesana kemari, dia masih belum mendapatkan uang sepeser pun.

Ya, Aomine Daiki adalah seorang pengamen cilik, berkulit gelap, dan berambut biru. Jika dihitung dengan skala sekolah, mungkin dia saat ini sedang menduduki kelas 4 SD. Aomine adalah anak yang sebatang kara. Hal paling pertama yang diingatnya adalah saat dia mulai tinggal bersama Satsuki di kos-kosan yang kini dia tinggali. Jika dihitung, mungkin saat itu dia masih berumur 2 tahun.

Dia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Dia bahkan tidak tergugah untuk mencari tahu. Yang dia fikirkan saat ini hanyalah cara untuk bertahan hidup.

_KRUYUUUUUUUK_

Perutnya kembali melancarkan aksi protes karena sejak pagi belum diisi. Maklum, bukannya dia tidak peduli dengan perutnya (dia sangat, _sangat_ peduli) tapi karena memang makanan yang dimasak Satsuki pagi itu sangat..._inedible_.

_KRUYUUUUUUUUUUK_

Kali ini Aomine terpaksa menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kos-kosan dan memakan _benda_ yang dimasak Satsuki—apapun itu, bagaimana pun bentuknya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan perutnya menjadi musik pengiring saat dia mengamen. Itu hal yang memalukan.

Berjalan gontai menuju pemukiman kumuh di sudut kota Tokyo, Aomine kadang melirik penuh iri ke dalam orang-orang yang sedang makan makanan enak di dalam sebuah restoran. Kebanyakan sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan kekasih mereka.

_Kekasih_.

Kata itu menancap di hati Aomine, tepat di inti. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Aomine adalah seorang jomblo ngenes. Bukannya dia tidak punya incaran (dia sangat suka kakak cantik ber-_oppai_ besar) tapi setiap gadis yang melihatnya pasti langsung kabur. Siapa yang mau dengan seorang pengamen lusuh macam dia?

"Ya Tuhan, jika kau memang benar adanya, seenggaknya jangan biarkan gue mati jomblo. Amin." doa Aomine terkesan ngotot. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak punya kuasa untuk merubah takdirnya.

Aomine berjalan makin gontai. Saat dia hendak berbelok ke arah gerbang utama menuju kawasan pemukiman kumuh, tanpa diduga Tuhan berbaik hati mengubah nasibnya yang terlalu ngenes itu.

_KRESEK! BRUK!_

Tahu-tahu Aomine sudah menggendong seorang anak laki-laki di tangannya.

"..."

"..."

Iris _abyss blue_ Aomine meneliti wajah sang laki-laki.

_**Kau bidadari**_

_**Jatuh dari surga**_

_**Di hadapanku**_

_**Eeeeaaaa**_

Mendadak sebait lagu bernada lenje bergaung di telinga Aomine. Anak ini... Anak ini! Rambut merah _crimson_, mata _dark red_, dan wajah kemerahan—mungkin karena kepanasan. Mata _dark red_ anak itu juga sibuk mengagumi figur Aomine yang memang bisa dikatakan tampan.

Bidadari.

Tapi akhirnya setelah konslet beberapa detik, otak Aomine (dan anak itu) mulai bekerja kembali. Mengerjapkan mata, Aomine berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya, membuat anak itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"_Itte_—!" ringis anak itu.

Aomine yang panik pun langsung menodongkan gitarnya ke arah anak itu, "SIAPA LO?! KENAPA LO MENDADAK JATOH DARI LANGIT?!"

Anak itu kaget karena diteriaki Aomine. Dia langsung bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah Aomine, "Tolong sembunyikan saya!" serunya.

"Hah?" Aomine langsung menjatuhkan gitar kesayangannya dan menatap ke arah anak itu bingung.

"Saya sedang dikejar-kejar." anak itu menoleh sebentar ke belakang sebelum kembali menatap Aomine, "Saya mohon!"

Aomine terdiam sebentar sebelum menggenggam tangan anak itu dan menatapnya kesal, "Ngapain gue mesti nolongin elo? Emangnya siapa lo?"

Anak itu melepaskan tangannya sebelum membungkuk sedikit, "Nama saya Kagami Taiga. Maaf karena sudah membuat kamu terkejut." kata anak itu.

_KRIK. KRIK._

'_**...barusan dia bilang apa? Kagami Taiga? KAGAMI? PEMILIK PERINDUSTRIAN PALING SUKSES DI JEPANG?!'**_

Bayangan kalau dirinya sedang ditampar dengan segepok uang mulai meracuni pikiran Aomine.

'_**Gimana kalo gue culik aja? Kan ntar gue minta tebusan satu miliar yen! Trus ntar gue bisa jadi orang kaya! Nasib gue nggak akan ngenes lagi! MUAHAHAHAHAH!'**_

Di sisi lain, Kagami mulai takut karena wajah Aomine makin menyeramkan seiring dengan berlalunya waktu.

'_**Eh. Bentar. Dia orang kaya kan? Pasti dia punya bodyguard kan? BODYGUARD-NYA PASTI KUAT KAN? TRUS KALO GUE DIHAJAR BODYGUARD-NYA, GUE MESTI NGELAWAN PAKE APA?! GITAR?! SATSUKI BISA NGAMUK KALO AMPE GITAR GUE RUSAK!'**_

"..."

"..."

"...lu mau sembunyi di tempat gue biasa nongkrong?"

Aomine pun terpaksa menutup matanya karena senyum cerah Kagami yang begitu silau baginya.

* * *

Mata Kagami terisi sirat kekaguman melihat tempat nongkrong Aomine yang sebenarnya biasa saja. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak layak. Tempat nongkrong itu sederhana, hanya berupa tumpukan pipa beton besar yang membentuk segitiga. Lubang di tengah pipa itu lumayan besar, sehingga Kagami bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Sori, tapi tempat yang bisa gue tawarin cuma di sini doang." Aomine meletakkan gitarnya di atas salah satu pipa yang diletakkan di bawah sebelum memanjat dan duduk di pipa paling atas.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Menurut saya ini tempat yang hebat." Kagami berujar riang sambil sibuk bermain-main di dalam pipa.

"...lo bener-bener sopan, ya. Bener-bener calon pewaris perusahaan besar yang layak." Aomine tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kagami yang seperti belum pernah melihat dunia luar.

Kagami terdiam—termangu mendengar perkataan Aomine sebelum melompat ke luar dan duduk di sebelah Aomine, "Orang-orang selalu bilang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya saya nggak mau jadi penerus perusahaan ayah. Apa boleh buat, semua orang menaruh ekspektasi mereka pada saya, dan saya dituntut untuk memenuhi harapan mereka. Jadi beginilah saya. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya saya pergi dari rumah sejauh ini." jelas Kagami terus terang.

"...bukan cuman sopan, lo juga bijak, ya." Aomine bertopang dagu sebelum menatap Kagami, "Ngomong-ngomong, gue belom ngenalin nama gue kan? Gue Aomine Daiki. Calon penyanyi populer di masa depan." Aomine _nyengir pede_.

Kagami tertawa kecil, "Aomine Daiki, ya. Terima kasih karena sudah membantu saya." katanya.

"Aduh, Tuan Muda, jangan sopan-sopan amat, dong. Gue yang ngerasa aneh, nih." Aomine melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kagami.

"Eh? Tapi saya harus sopan setiap saat..." Kagami menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Nggak sama gue." Aomine kembali memberikan cengiran, "Selama lo di sini, di tempat ini, lo bebas sesuka hati lo."

"Sungguh?" Kagami tampak berbinar-binar, "Kalau begitu saya—um... Aku akan bermain lebih lama di sini!" serunya riang sebelum melompat turun dan kembali bermain di kolong pipa.

"Hati-hati aja. Di dalem situ banyak sarang laba-laba." peringat Aomine, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa lo pergi dari rumah?"

Hening sesaat sebelum terdengar gema suara Kagami yang sibuk bergumam sesuatu yang tidak dipahami Aomine. "Hah? Apaan? Ulangi!" seru Aomine.

"Um..." Kagami memulai, "...hari ini pamanku datang ke rumah."

"...lo takut sama paman lo?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan." meskipun Aomine tidak bisa melihatnya, dia yakin kalau Kagami sedang menggelengkan kepala, "Paman hari ini membawa Nigou saat berkunjung."

"Nigou? Apaan tuh? Ular? Senjata nuklir?"

"Lebih parah dari itu." suara Kagami terdengar makin serius, mau tidak mau membuat Aomine makin penasaran mengenai siapa itu Nigou.

"Apaan dong?"

"...anjing."

Hening.

"LO TAKUT ANJING SAMPE KABUR DARI RUMAH?!" Aomine hampir jatuh dari tempat yang dia duduki.

Hening lagi.

Aomine merasa bersalah karena—mungkin—dia menyinggung perasaan Kagami. Aomine bergeser ke tepi pipa, "Hei, sori, gue cuman kaget doang. Sori kalo omongan gue tadi bikin lo kesel. Gue nggak ada maksud buat nyinggung elo. Serius." kata Aomine takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." terdengar sahutan Kagami. Tapi sahutannya terdengar kosong, _blank_, tanpa emosi.

Aomine makin merasa bersalah. Dia memutuskan untuk melongok ke dalam kolong pipa, masih sambil duduk di atasnya. "Serius, gue minta maaf banget—"

Kagami memutuskan untuk melongok ke luar pipa, "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-ap—"

Hening.

Wajah Aomine hanya berjarak kurang dari 3 sentimeter dari wajah Kagami.

_**I can't take my breath breath breath**_

_**As time goes by, more and more, oh I**_

_**I can't hold my breath breath breath**_

_**More and more, I'm being suffocated**_

_**My breath, yeah**_

Aomine yakin dia harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter mata dan psikiater—karena dia melihat wajah Kagami mulai memerah dan otaknya tidak bisa berhenti memutar semua lagu lenje dan _greasy _yang pernah dia dengar.

"Um... Aomine, bisa tolong menjauh sedikit? Aku ingin pergi keluar..." gumam Kagami pelan dan terbata-bata.

"...o-oh, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Aomine langsung menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat—berakibat dengan hilangnya keseimbangan tubuhnya dan—

—BRUK!

Ow.

Aomine mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur ke tanah lebih dahulu. "_Itte_—..." dia meringis.

"Maaf, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Kagami segera keluar dari pipa dan membantu Aomine berdiri.

"Tenang, segini bukan apa-apa." Aomine masih mengelus kepalanya.

Kagami tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah." gumamnya sebelum menoleh ke belakang, "Sepertinya sudah sore. Aku harus pulang."

Sebersit rasa kecewa muncul di hati Aomine, tapi dia hanya mengabaikan perasaan itu dan tersenyum ke arah Kagami. "Oh, lo udah mau pulang? Gue anterin sampe halte bus, deh. Lo kan hampir nggak pernah keluar. Nanti nyasar." tawarnya.

Kagami mengangguk sebelum membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya hari ini, Aomine." katanya.

"Nggak perlu seformal itu." '_**Lagian tadi sebenernya niat gue mau nyulik elo...'**_

Kagami mendongak sebelum kembali tersenyum ceria, "Aomine, hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih banyak. Aomine mau jadi temanku?" tanya Kagami riang.

Aomine tertegun. Teman. Menjadi teman seseorang. Terlebih lagi, Kagami Taiga. Dengan senyum lebar, Aomine mengangguk antusias, "Pasti! Kapan-kapan dateng ke sini lagi, ya! Gue kenalin lo sama temen-temen gue yang lain!" serunya.

Kagami mengangguk riang.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke halte bus sambil menceritakan kehidupan mereka. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di halte bus dan kebetulan ada bus yang menuju ke arah rumah Kagami. Kagami segera menaiki bus itu, namun sempat berhenti di ambang pintu dan berbalik menghadap Aomine. Senyum lembut Kagami muncul kembali, membuat Aomine merasa banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Aomine. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu." kata Kagami dengan nada halus.

Aomine tercekat. Dia mengangkat tangannya sedikit, hendak meraih Kagami. Dia sadar kalau dia tidak boleh egois. Dia tidak boleh meraih Kagami dan memonopolinya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jangankan hal itu, status mereka saja berbeda jauh.

Kagami adalah seorang tuan muda, calon pewaris perusahaan sukses dengan masa depan cerah.

Dan Aomine...

Seorang pengamen yang bahkan tidak percaya akan masa depannya sendiri.

Menelan rasa pahit di lidahnya, Aomine tersenyum pahit sambil menurunkan tangannya lagi saat bus yang dinaiki Kagami mulai berjalan di jalanan yang mulai sepi. Aomine berputar—melihat bus itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Melihat Kagami untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**End**

* * *

**A/N : APA INI YA TUHAN TOLONG**

**Kisah awal mula cerita ini dibuat :**

**Agi lagi dengerin lagu di laptop lama (semua lagu yang ada di sana) **

**Tiba-tiba ke-play lagu Punk Rock Jalanan (tau kan lagunya? Itu loh. 'Kutunggu kau kutunggu, kunanti kau kunanti, walau sampai akhir hayat iniiii)**

**CLING. Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya dalam waktu satu detik.**

**Dan lahirlah cerita absurd ini. /nangisjerit**

**Btw, buat lagu kedua yang muncul di benak Aomine (pas Aomine sama Kagami lagi di tempat tongkrongan Aomine), itu judulnya 'BREATH-SOOM' yang dinyanyiin BEAST.**

**Ditunggu review-nya! '-')/**


	2. Kisedai

**Chapter 2 ~ Kisedai**

* * *

"_Aomine, ayo cepat~" Kagami tertawa kecil sambil berlari pelan di depan Aomine._

"_Tunggu, Kagami~" Aomine membalas riang._

"_Kita sampai, Aomine~" Kagami berhenti berlari ketika dia menjejakkan kakinya di tepi sebuah tebing. Di bawah tebing itu terdapat sebuah padang rumput luas yang penuh dengan bunga._

"_Aomine..." Kagami berbalik, menatap Aomine dengan mata _abyss red-_nya dengan lembut._

"_Kagami..." Aomine balas tersenyum lembut._

"_Aomine..."_

"_Kagami..."_

"_Aomine..."_

"_Kagami..."_

"_Aomi—"_

"_ALAH BACOT LU! BURUAN AJA NGOMONG KENAPA SIH!" Aomine kesal._

_Kagami terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum bersalah. "Maaf, Aomine..." katanya pelan._

_Aomine tertegun sejenak sebelum menghampiri Kagami, "So-sori, gue ngomong nggak dipikir dulu. Aduh, sori, ya. Plis?" katanya panik._

"_Um." Kagami mengangguk sebelum tersenyum riang, "Tidak apa-apa kok!" katanya._

"_Beneran? Syukur deh. Ngomong-ngomong, lo ngapain ngajak gue ke sini?" Aomine memegang kedua tangan Kagami._

"_Ng? Itu karena..." Kagami menatapnya malu-malu dengan wajah merah. _

"_Karena...?"_

"_Karena..."_

"AOMINECCHI! BANGUN! JANGAN MOLOR MULU, MENTANG-MENTANG HARI MINGGU-_SSU_!" wajah seorang pemuda pirang langsung menggantikan wajah Kagami.

Aomine langsung terlonjak dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Dia tertegun sebentar ("Cuman mimpi...") sebelum menatap kesal ke arah Kise, "SETAN LO, KISE! GUE LAGI MIMPI INDAH JADI ANCUR KAN!" dia menodongkan gitar yang selalu diletakannya di sebelah bantal.

"Lah, nyalahin gue? Gue cuman bangunin lo doang yeeee." Kise menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Aomine, "Lagian, mimpi indah macem apa yang mau ngehampirin elo? Mimpi kalo kulit remang-remang elo jadi putih kayak gue?" Kise tertawa.

"Bangke, ngomong apa lo? Coba ulangi di depan muka gue!" Aomine berdiri dan bersiap-siap menghajar Kise.

"Cieeee si kulit remang-remang ngamuk! Tolong gue-_ssu_!" Kise malah tertawa dan berlari ke arah pintu sebelum mendobraknya dan berlari keluar.

"KAMPRET! SINI BALIK LO, KISEEEEE!" Aomine segera melepas sarung yang dipakainya tidur dan menggantinya dengan celana boxer bergambar bendera Jepang dan menyambar gitarnya, siap mengejar Kise.

Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta di kos-kosan itu. Satsuki Momoi, sang ibu kos berambut _pink_ alay, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sembari melanjutkan menjemur baju-baju lusuh milik penghuni kos-kosan.

Aomine menubruk seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang membaca koran di depan sebuah kamar berpintu hijau. "Ups, sori, Mido." kata Aomine singkat dan tidak niat sebelum kembali mengejar Kise.

"Bentar, Aomine. Hari ini hari yang beruntung buat Virgo. Oh, dan bisa tolong sekalian beliin gue sendal jepit ijo? Hari ini benda keberuntungannya sendal jepit _nodayo_." kata Midorima cuek sambil tetap membaca rubrik Horoskop di koran.

"Alah, utang lo ke gue pas kemaren beli sabun cuci aja belom lo balikin. Beli sendiri sono!" Aomine membalasnya sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Midorima. Si bocah hijau itu hanya menghela nafas.

"SI MINE JOMBLO NGENES! SUKA MENCURI SENDAL! AYO LEKAS DIKURUNG! JANGAN DIBERI AMPUN!" Kise makin melonjak di kejauhan sana.

"ANJIR—EH, LAPANGAN SMP 1 SEPI, BERANTEM YUK!" Aomine meraung ganas. Kecepatannya makin bertambah sehingga sekarang dia tepat berada di sebelah Kise.

"Waduh," Kise tertawa kecil sebelum berkelok menuju ke sebuah gang sempit, "Sori, tapi lapangan SMP 1 udah dipake buat jadi tempat nge-_date_ masal. Emangnya elo, jomblo ngenes-_ssu_."

"GUE SUMPAHIN BULU MATA LO TAMBAH LENTIK!"

"NTAR LO TAMBAH ITEM LOH!"

"KAMPRET SINI LO BANCI!"

"IH APAAN SIH GUE COWOK TULEN!"

"COWOK TULEN NGGAK ADA YANG BULU MATANYA LENTIK!"

"EMANGNYA ELO, ITEM?!"

"KAMPRET!"

"Kise-_chin_ sama Aomine-_chin_ hari ini ribut ya." Murasakibara sibuk melahap sarapannya dengan cuek sambil melihat kejar-kejaran itu dari dalam kos-kosan.

"Biarin aja mereka. Yang penting hari ini mereka nyetor ke gue. Kalo ngga," Akashi mengangkat guntingnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum menancapkannya ke arah meja, "Nasib mereka bakal sama kayak meja ini."

"...hari yang damai." gumam Murasakibara.

* * *

Setelah sarapan dilangsungkan (dan setelah Kise dihajar oleh Aomine), Midorima pun meminta Aomine dan Kise menemaninya ngamen—sekalian membeli sesuatu di toko Izuki Shun yang dinamakan 'Doa Ibu Selalu Jaya Kencana'.

"Beeeeliiii!" teriak Midorima.

"Oh, Mido." sang pemilik toko muncul sambil membawa sebuah catatan kecil, "Beli apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada sendal jepit ijo nggak, om?" tanya Midorima sambil sibuk mengecek senar gitarnya.

"Ada. Merek apa?"

"Yang biasa aja."

Izuki mengambil sepasang sendal berwarna hijau dan memberikannya pada Midorima, "Harganya 20 yen." katanya.

Midorima meraih sendal itu dari tangan Izuki sebelum melirik Aomine dan Kise. Izuki mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa lagi? Buruan bayar." katanya.

"KABOOOOR!" teriak Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine secara serentak sebelum berlari menjauh.

"EH—KAMPRET, BALIK SINI LO BOCAH! BAYAR DULU!" Izuki melompati meja konternya dan mengejar mereka sambil mengacung-acungkan _frying pan_.

"BOCAH, KITA NGAMEN KE DAERAH BANJIR! SEKALIAN NGAMBIL JATAH NASI BUAT KORBAN BANJIR, SIAPA TAU NYISA!" seru Aomine dengan senyum lebar.

"SIP BOS!"

Begitulah aksi ketiga orang pengamen yang selalu riang serta gembira setiap harinya, mengabaikan fakta kalau mereka sedang dikejar-kejar oleh penjaga warung paling galak sejagat raya.

* * *

"Jadi, lo semua dapet berapa hari ini?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada tajam pada seluruh personil band gagal Kisedai di depannya.

Kise menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan permen yang sudah koyak—bedanya, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa uang receh. "Cuman 345 yen-_ssu_." jawabnya takut-takut.

"Daiki?"

"Cuman 219 yen."

"Atsushi?"

"113 yen."

"Shintarou?"

"698 yen."

"BOHONG(_-SSU_)!" seru hampir semua orang di situ. Mereka menatap horor ke arah Midorima yang hanya tersenyum misterius sambil berpose dengan kacamatanya.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Itu karena gue bawa _lucky item_ buat hari ini." Midorima berkata sambil menunjukkan sepasang sendal hijau nyentrik miliknya.

"NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA _LUCKY ITEM_ ELO!" Aomine hampir saja membanting gitarnya kalau saja Akashi tidak mempelototinya duluan.

"Ini cukup buat beli makan siang." Akashi menghitung semua uang yang mereka peroleh sebelum tersenyum, "Kita bisa makan di wartegnya om Mitobe."

"YAILAH UJUNG-UJUNGNYA WARTEG!" Aomine protes, "GUE KIRA PAS LO BILANG UANG ITU CUKUP BUAT MAKAN SIANG, LO BAKAL NGAJAK KITA KE KA-EP-CI KEK GITU!"

"Diem lo. Atau lo mau dimasakin Satsuki?"

"...siap, pak. Sori, pak." Aomine kembali duduk manis.

"Oke, kita makan di wartegnya om Mitobe. Yok, berangkat sekarang." kata Akashi sambil meraih kecrekannya dan mulai berjalan, disusul personil Kisedai lainnya.

* * *

Di tengah jalan, mendadak Midorima berhenti saat sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa telinganya.

"MINYAAAAAK! BELI MINYAKNYA, MAS, MBAK, OM, TANTE, IBU, BAPAK! MINYAAAAK!"

"Oh, itu si Takao tuh." kata Aomine sambil berdiri di sebelah Midorima.

"Ahahaha cieeee Midorimacchi langsung berhenti. Ehem. _**THE WHOLE WORLD STOPS AND STARES FOR A WHILE CAUSE GIRL**_—eh—_**BOY YOU'RE AMAZING JUST THE WAY YOU AAAAAREEEE**_!" senandung Kise dengan suara pas-pasan.

Midorima langsung menampar wajah Kise dengan sendal keberuntungannya, "Ramalannya bener. Hari ini _lucky item_-nya sendal jepit. Lo ngomong sekali lagi, gue jejelin sendal ini ke mulut lo." ancam Midorima.

"Woy, bocah yang di belakang, diem lebih lama lagi, besok pagi lo udah nelen gunting deh."

"SIAP BOS! MAAP BOS! KITA BALIK CAPCUS AJA BOS!"

Tidak ada yang bisa membantah perkataan Akashi.

* * *

"OM MITOBE! PESEN NASINYA PAKET BENTO!"

"OM, PESEN SAYUR SOP, SAMBELNYA BANYAKIN-_SSU_!"

"Pesen nasi goreng pake oseng-oseng kacang merah aja _nodayo_."

"...ada cemilan apa di sini?"

"Om, numpang main _shogi_ ya."

Mitobe hanya menghela nafas ketika wartegnya sudah dijajah dan diklaim oleh band gagal Kisedai itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia pun segera melayani pesanan para anggota Kisedai sebelum pintu wartegnya kembali terbuka.

"Permisi," kata orang itu sebelum duduk di kursi yang tersisa, "Um... Boleh pesan ini?" tanyanya ragu sambil menunjuk ke etalase kaca yang menunjukkan sepiring nasi padang lengkap dengan sayur dan sambalnya. Warteg Mitobe memang terkenal karena menyajikan makanan yang bahkan berasal dari luar negeri.

Mitobe mengangguk dan menyajikan pesanan orang tersebut. Orang itu pun langsung makan dengan lahap.

"ANJIR KISE! ITU AYAM GUE! BALIKIN SINI!"

"NGGAK MAU! LO MINGGU LALU UDAH NGUTANG SATU AYAM KE GUE_-SSU_!"

Orang itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kaget ke arah Aomine. Di saat yang bersamaan, Aomine juga tidak sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan si pemuda.

"..."

"..."

"... Ao...mine?"

"... eh?"

"KISE~" Kise berujar riang sambil menggigit ayam goreng jatah Aomine.

"AH KAMPRET LO KISE!"

"Lo bener-bener Aomine?" si pemuda berambut merah itu kembali mencuri perhatian Aomine. Aomine mengangguk ragu. Si pemuda langsung tersenyum lebar, "Udah lama juga ya~ Inget gue nggak? Gue Kagami Taiga. Yang dulu pernah lo tolong."

Hening.

Hening.

"EH ANJIR LO KAGAMI TAIGA YANG WAKTU ITU?!"

"APAAAAA?! AOMINECCHI TEMENAN SAMA SALAH SATU KETURUNAN KELUARGA YANG PALING SUKSES DI JEPANG?!"

"ANJRIT MIAPA LO?!"

"INI CIYUS." Kagami bersedekap, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, "Gila. Lo bener-bener berubah ya. Ini temen-temen lo? Hebat, keren-keren semua. Eh tapi warna rambut lo kok kayak pelangi?"

Aomine yakin itu pasti bukan Kagami-_nya_. Kagami-_nya_ tidak seperti ini. Kagami-_nya_ adalah seorang malaikat yang polos dan imut, oenyoe-oenyoe gimana gitu deh.

Ramalam hari ini mengenai keberuntungan Virgo pasti salah.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**End**

* * *

**A/N : Iya. Saya tau ini garing. Plis berhenti lemparin batu bata ke saya. Nggak tiap waktu saya ada mood humor. Terlebih pas feel MidoTaka lebih banyak dari feel AoKaga, meskipun OTP saya tuh AoKaga. Oh well. Dan nggak tiap minggu saya bisa update. Saya aja mesti numpang modem temen buat publish chap ini.**

**FANFIC INI UN-BETA-ED, JADI YANG BERMINAT, SILAKAN HUBUNGI SAYA LEWAT PM, SMS, TELEPON, CHAT, TWITTER, SURAT RESMI, SURAT CINTA, ATAU SURAT KALENG**

**INI CIYUS**

**Ngomong-ngomong, yang MidoTaka shipper, jangan lupa baca fic terbaru saja yang judulnya "Caffeine". Yang review pertama dapet piring cantik. /menghindari lemparan batu karena promosi/**

**Review?**


	3. Tempat Macam Apa Ini?

**Chapter 3 ~ Tempat Macam Apa Ini?**

* * *

_**A/N : Greetings. So, I wrote thise chap while playing Tales of the Abyss AAAAAND~~ **_

**LISTENING TO MIDOTAKA'S BLCD**** (actually, it's not MidoTaka, but YEAH WHATEVS RIGHT) ****WHICH TITLED 'NAME OF LOVE'** /ditabok karena promosi/

_**Anyways, enjoy this chap~**_

* * *

"OOOOOOH jadi lo ketemu sama Aominecchi pas umur 9 tahun?" Kise manggut-manggut, "Gila, itu udah berapa tahun yang lalu. Lo masih inget kejadiannya."

Kagami tertawa, "Gue nggak begitu inget kok."

"Lah, trus lo bisa kenal gue?"

"Gue ingetnya orang yang gue temuin itu kulitnya remang-remang trus rambutnya biru alay."

'_**ANJRIT DALEM'**_ batin seluruh personel Kisedai dalam menanggapi perkataan Kagami yang polos seolah tak berdosa.

Kagami tersenyum, "Kalian pengamen ya? Seru nggak sih jadi pengamen?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Habisnya kalian bebas gitu, bisa berbuat sesuka yang kalian mau. Kalo gue sih masih diatur-atur. Pasti enak deh sebebas kalian." Kagami berujar sambil menyesap teh _Darjeeling_-nya.

Sebelum kalian berteriak 'EH ANJIR MITOBE JUALAN TEH _DARJEELING_?! WARTEG MACEM APAAN TUH?!', jangan pernah memandang rendah '**Warteg Mitobe si Om-Om**' yang dikelola secara turun-temurun oleh klan Mitobe.

"...nggak seenak itu juga sih. Kadang kita dikejar-kejar petugas kamtib, atau dikejar-kejar ibu kos karena telat bayar bulanan, kadang juga ketemu Jaki _nanodayo_." jelas Midorima.

"Jaki?"

"Preman kawasan ini. Kita nggak takut sih, tapi dia barengan geng dia."

"Geng? Geng motor?" Kagami mendobrak meja, terkejut.

Kise menggeleng, "Geng motor dilarang di wilayah ini, men. Maksudnya bukan geng motor. Ituloh, geng ngerumpi '**KUTUNGGU JANDAMU**' yang dipimpin sama dia. Anggotanya tampang _security_ semua. Tapi hatinya _hello kitty_. Gue todongin Akashi aja ngibrit semuanya-_ssu_."

'_**YA JELASLAH NGIBRIT ANJIR'**_

"Wah, susah juga ya. Tapi sejauh ini kalian belom pernah luka kan?"

"Tenang aja, segitu mah cetek. Oh, ya, trus, kita juga mesti nahan panas dan laper buat ngamen dari pagi sampe pagi lagi. Apapun buat bertahan hidup lah." jelas Aomine.

"Hebat." Kagami bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja menonton atraksi kuda lumping, "Pernah nyoba kerjaan lain?"

"Gue pernah jadi tukang tambal ban." Aomine mengenang, "Tapi baru sehari gue langsung berhenti."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Mereka salah ngira gue jadi ban."

Hening.

Terdengar ledakkan tawa Kise dan Kagami.

"Sori," Kagami memegangi perutnya sambil berusaha agar tidak tertawa lagi, "Kalau Kise?"

"Kerjaan lain ya... Kayaknya nggak ada. Banyak sih yang nawarin kerjaan, tapi gue tolak semua." jelas Kise.

"Kerjaan apa?"

"Jadi model. Ada juga tuh dari Cube Entertainment sama Woollim Entertainment. Tapi gue tolak."

Kagami menatapnya aneh, "Kok, ditolak?"

"Ntar kalo gue terima, gue tambah ganteng. Kalo gue tambah ganteng, ntar gue makin banyak fans. Trus ntar _waifu_ gue cemburu dong-_ssu_!" Kise bersedekap.

Kagami mengerjapkan mata sebelum Midorima berdeham, "Abaikan dia, _nanodayo_." katanya sebelum mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja, "Kerjaan lain sih gue nggak pernah punya. Jadi gue nggak punya cerita buat lo."

"Oh atuh O."

'_**KAMPRET NANODAYO'**_

"Murasakibaracchi pernah jadi pemain kuda lumping kan?" Kise menoleh ke arah Murasakibara yang asyik bermain _shogi_ dengan Akashi, jauh dari mereka.

"Iya." Aomine mengangguk, "Tapi baru dua hari dia dipecat."

"Kenapa?"

"Habisnya dia ngabisin belingnya mulu buat dia makan sebagai cemilan."

"..bisa gitu..." Kagami terpelongo kagum sebelum tersenyum, "Tapi, kalian hebat, bekerja keras seperti itu untuk bertahan hidup. Hm... Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh ikut gue ke rumah gue."

"EH SERIUS LO MIAPA?!"

"Mi goreng." Kagami menjawab.

"Goreng apa?" timpal Kise.

"Goreng ikan."

"Ikan apa?"

"Ikan mas. Masalah buat lo? Udah sih, mau apa nggak?"

Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima saling bertukar pandangan sebelum nyengir lebar (pengecualian untuk Midorima yang hanya menghela nafas).

"PASTI DONG!"

* * *

Mereka tengah berjalan menuju kediaman Kagami ketika mendadak sebuah sosok menghadang jalan mereka.

"EH LO LO ROMBONGAN KISEDAI!" Jaki, si preman kawasan di daerah sekitar situ yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Kise, menghampiri mereka dengan tampang ganas, "MAU APA LO LEWAT-LEWAT DAERAH GUE? NGAJAK RIBUT LO? NGAJAK RIBUT LO HAH?!"

"Sori, Kagamicchi." Kise berbalik sebentar ke arah Kagami, "Tapi bisa nggak mundur sedikit aja?"

"E-emangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya mundur aja. Ini masalah antara Jaki dan Kisedai." Kise meregangkan ototnya.

"Oke, bocah. Posisi." kata Akashi. Para Kisedai pun membentuk sebuah formasi yang mereka sebut sebagai '**Formasi Kisedai Ranger**'. Memang agak mirip dengan Power Ranger, bedanya, hanya rambut mereka saja yang berwarna-warni. Selebihnya, mereka tidak mengenakan pakaian super ketat dan super alay yang amat tidak etis berwarna neon mencolok itu.

"EH JAKI AYO LAWAN KITA!" seru Aomine yang berada di tengah formasi.

"OOOOOH UDAH BERANI LAWAN YAH"

"UDAH DONG! KITA LEBIH KECE, _COOL_, KEREN, BADAI, CETAR MEMBAHANA BADAI KATRINA! EMANGNYA ELO, GEMBEL"

"WOY NYADAR DONG KALO SITU CUMA PENGAMEN"

"ALAH PREMAN AJA BELAGU LO"

"BACOT SINI MAJU LAWAN GU—" —_**DHUAK!**_

Hening.

Kisedai yang sudah berpose hendak menyerang Jaki menatap horor ke arah Kagami yang baru saja meninju Jaki dengan keras sehingga preman gadungan itu tersungkur di trotoar sambil memegangi perutnya. Telak di ulu hati.

"Gue benci preman." desis Kagami.

Kise berbisik pada Aomine, "Aominecchi, lu yakin itu _Kagami Taiga_ si _malaikat_ yang elo ceritain pernah ketemu pas dulu?" bisiknya takut-takut.

"Mana gue tau. Kalo pun bener, kayaknya mustahil banget orang kayak malaikat gitu bisa berubah senyeremin ini."

"Eh, lo para Kisedai," panggil Kagami, "Lo nggak apa-apa?"

"Nggak ko—AWAS!"

Baru saja Jaki bangkit hendak meninju Kagami dari belakang, Aomine langsung menarik Kagami ke pelukannya dan menghentikan tinju Jaki dengan mencengkeram tangannya. Jaki meringis saat Aomine memelintir tangannya pelan.

"Jangan. Pernah. Nyentuh. Dia. _**Paham**_?" tekan Aomine pada setiap kata, tak lupa menghias perkataannya dengan sepotong tatapan maut.

Oh, jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Jaki sudah _overkill_ dan bertemu Satan di neraka Jahanam tingkat terbawah.

"GRRRH AWAS AJA LO KISEDAI! Gue bakal panggil bocah gue dulu!" Jaki mengeluarkan sebuah _walkie-talkie_ dan memencet beberapa tombol, "Oi, bocah! Buru dateng sini lo! Ada Kisedai nih! Hah? Lo lagi maling kutang? GIMANA SIH KAN UDAH GUE BILANG JANGAN MALING KUTANG TANPA GUE! AH UDAH BURUAN SINI!"

"Yah, cemen. Berantem lawan kita aja mesti manggil anak buah lu." ejek Kise.

"BACOT LO—"

"JAKIIIIIII! LO GANGGUIN ANAK ORANG LAGI YA? EMANG ANAK BADER LO! SINI, BANTUIN EMAK LO DAGANG TEMPE!"

Mereka semua mematung mendengar suara _hyper_ yang entah bersumber darimana itu. Jaki meneguk ludahnya, "I-IYA NYAAAAK! NTAR DULU, TANGGUNG NIH!"

"JAKI! BERANI LO LAWAN EMAK LO?!"

"IYA IYA IYA NYAK! ANE KE SANA SEKARANG JUGA!" Jaki berteriak panik sebelum menuding Kisedai, "Awas lo lo pada. Gue bakal bales cepet atau lambat."

"JAKIIIIII!"

"IYA NYAAAAK!"

Dengan itu, Jaki pun meninggalkan arena perang—menyisakan Kisedai dan Aomine yang masih melingkarkan lengannya dengan sikap protektif di sekitar pinggang Kagami. "Ah, akhirnya pergi juga tuh bocah." gumam Aomine lega.

"Iya..." Kagami bergumam sebentar sebelum mengerjapkan mata, "Um... Aomine? Bisa lepasin nggak?"

"Eh? Eoh, oh, iya. Sori." Aomine—dengan sangat berat hati—melepaskan pelukannya dari Kagami. Kagami mengecek bajunya dan keadaan Kisedai sebentar sebelum menghela nafas.

"Kayaknya badai udah berlalu." katanya disertai senyum lega.

"Iya. Badai yang ngeselin banget _nanodayo_." komentar Midorima, "Untung gue bawa _lucky item_ hari ini. Coba kalo nggak."

"Mending kita kabur. Si pengecut itu tadi sempet manggil anak buah dia." kata Akashi tegas.

"Siap, bos!"

"Taiga, silakan." kata Akashi, mempersilakan Kagami untuk menuntun jalan. Kagami tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

* * *

"Nah, ini rumah gue."

KRIK KRIK

SIIIIIING

"...eh? Lo kenapa?" Kagami menoleh, menatap heran ke arah Kisedai yang melongo di depan gerbang (yup, mereka baru mencapai gerbang kediaman Kagami) utama rumahnya.

"...ini serius rumah elo?"

Kagami mengernyitkan dahi, "...iya. Emang kenapa? Kecil ya? Sori deh..."

'_**KECIL MBAH LO?! INI MAH KEBUN RAYA BOGOR JUGA CUKUP KALO DIMASUKIN!' **_fikir para Kisedai.

"Udah, yuk. Masuk. Malu diliatin tetangga. Ntar dikiranya gue punya pacar lima." Kagami tertawa kecil sebelum membuka pagar dan mempersilakan kelima orang itu masuk.

"Permisi~" Kise melepas sandalnya sebelum memasukin halaman.

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya, "Lo ngapain, Kise?" tanyanya.

"Lah, ini kan buat nunjukin kesopanan-_ssu_." Kise menunjuk sandalnya.

Kagami tertawa, "Nggak usah, kali. Pake aja."

"Nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Udah, yuk. Kita ke rumah gue."

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan dari halaman depan, melewati sebuah lapangan golf, lapangan basket (mereka harus menyeret paksa Aomine dan Kagami yang langsung melompat ke lapangan basket), kolam renang, dan lapangan tenis sebelum akhirnya BENAR-BENAR sampai ke depan pintu rumah Kagami.

"ANJIR—hosh hosh—RUMAH LO LUAS AMAT!" seru Aomine yang langsung tepar di atas lantai teras Kagami.

"Eh? Luas? Nggak juga sih. Ini masih sempit kalau dibandingin sama rumah om gue yang di Hokaido." komentar Kagami sebelum tersenyum, "Ayo masuk." katanya. Dia mengetuk pintu cokelat itu sebelum pintu itu terbuka dan tampak seorang wanita yang berwajah awet muda dengan rambut cokelat pendek dan mata cokelat.

"YA AMPUN, TAIGA!" wanita itu menjerit, "MAMIH CARIIN KAMU DARITADI! KAMU KEMANA AJA, TAIGA?!" jeritnya sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Maaf, Ma. Tadi Taiga jalan-jalan dulu. Tapi malah kesasar." jawab Taiga.

"Aduh... Kamu kesasar ke mana? Harusnya tadi kamu telepon Mamih biar Mamih langsung kirim polisi buat nyari kamu. Gimana kalo kamu diculik? Kamu kan masih kecil..." kata wanita itu.

'_**EH ANJIR KECIL DARIMANANYA, BU. TADI AJA ADA PREMAN MALAH DIHAJAR SAMA DIA'**_

Kagami mengangguk, "Iya, Ma. Maafin Taiga. Tadi hape Taiga _low-bat_, jadi nggak sempet nelpon." jelasnya.

"Aduh, ya udah deh. Kamu masuk ya, mandi, terus makan. Mamih sama Papih mau pergi dulu. Ada rapat. Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, JUNPEEEEEI! LU BURUAN TURUN SINI! KITA UDAH TELAT, TAU!"

"I-iya, Riko. Tunggu sebentar..." sebuah suara yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Aida Riko, ibu Kagami, berkacak pinggang. "Ah, bener-bener tuh si Junpei." dia menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum ke arah Kagami, "Ya udah. Buruan masuk, gih. Mamih ke garasi dulu ya. Sekalian panggilin Furihata buat nyetir."

"Iya, Ma. Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Riko mengangguk sebelum berjalan ke sebelah kiri rumah, tempat dimana garasi mungkin berada. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kisedai—meskipun penampilan mereka mencolok sekali, terutama warna rambut mereka.

"Eh, yang itu tadi ibu lo?" tanya Midorima.

Kagami mengangguk, "Iya. Udah, yuk. Masuk aja." katanya sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar agar Kisedai bisa masuk.

"SALAMLEKUM!" seru Kisedai dengan serentak dan alaynya. Mereka pun dituntun oleh Kagami menuju ruang tamu.

Baru saja mereka duduk, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara lain. "Taiga-_kun_, anda darimana saja?"

Kagami terlonjak sebelum menoleh ke belakangnya, dimana terdapat seorang pemuda berambut _pale blue _dengan mata senada yang memancarkan sinar datar namun menyimpan lautan ekspresi di baliknya.

"KUROKO!" Kagami bersedekap, "Harus berapa kali kubilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba gitu! Kemarin dokter bilang kalau aku terancam kena serangan jantung kalau kamu terus muncul kayak gitu."

"Maafkan saya, Taiga-_kun_." sang pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko mengangguk sebelum menatap ke arah Kagami, "Saya sudah siapkan air hangat jika anda ingin mandi."

"Oh, oke." Kagami mengangguk sebelum menoleh ke arah Kisedai, "Eh, gue mandi dulu, ya. Lo bareng sama Kuroko aja dulu. Kuroko, mereka temen-temen gue. Gue mandi dulu."

"Oke."

Kagami pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan mereka. Kuroko membalikkan badannya ke arah Kisedai sebelum menatap mereka datar. "...kalau ada apa-apa, silakan bilang pada saya."

"Eh, emangnya lo siapanya Kagami?" tanya Aomine.

Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ah, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya _bodyguard_ keluarga Kagami. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya." jika kalian teliti, Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada yang tergolong sinis, "Berani macam-macam di rumah ini, berarti mati."

Mengabaikan peringatan Kuroko, kelima pengamen itu langsung berdiri dan menatap _shock _ke arah Kuroko, "KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/TETSUYA/KUROKO-_CHIN_/KUROKO?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, _Kiseki no Sedai_."

* * *

**A/N : YEEEEEEEIY KISEDAI KETEMU KUROKO /tebar confetti/**

**Iya, chapter yang garing. Oke, chap depan **_**flashback**_** kenapa Kuroko bisa kenal sama Kisedai dan alasan Kisedai kaget ngeliat Kuroko. Okesip.**

**GUE KURANG BAIK APALAGI COBA UDAH MAU APDET INI FANFIC /salah**

**Review?**


	4. Bodyguard yang Harus Dijagain

**Chapter 4 ~ Bodyguard yang Harus Dijagain**

* * *

_**A/N : OKAY INI CHAPTER FLASHBACK DAN KEJADIANNYA SEKITAR 1-2 TAHUN SETELAH CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

_Siang yang begitu terik melanda kawasan kumuh di sudut kota Tokyo. Membuat semua orang malas untuk pergi keluar meski mereka harus tetap mencari cara agar bisa bertahan hidup di dunia yang keji dan sering tidak adil ini._

"_SATSUKI, TETSU ILANG!"_

_Dan segera, semua penghuni kos-kosan _Kisedai Pelangi Ceria_ itu menjeblak pintu kamar mereka dan menerjang seorang anak berkulit remang-remang dengan rambut biru layaknya _Kaito Sh*on _versi kulitnya item-an dikit yang lagi nyasar fandom._

"_SERIUS LO, DAI-CHAN?!" Satsuki Momoi, sang 'kakak' kos (berhubung dia masih terlalu muda, imut, lucu, unyu cimit-cimit untuk dipanggil ibu kos) mencengkeram kedua pundak si anak remang-remang itu._

"_SUWER!" Aomine Daiki cilik membuat gestur huruf V dengan jarinya, "Tadi gue cuma pamit mau ke WC bentar, pas balik lagi taunya udah ilang!"_

"_HADUH GIMANA INI DIA KAN MASIH KECIL, MASIH BELOM NGERTI KERASNYA DUNIA!" Satsuki panik, "KALO MISALNYA DIA DICULIK GIMANA? TRUS KALO DIJUAL? KALO DIJUAL KE ORANG LUAR NEGERI GIMANA? DIA KAN CUMA BISA BAHASA JEPANG DOANG!"_

"_Sama bahasa yang dipake di dalem cerita ini." komentar Midorima pelan._

"_TAPI NTAR DIA DIJADIIN BUDAK! NTAR DIA DISIKSA SAMA MEREKA! TRUS PAS DIA NYOBA KABUR, SIAPA TAU DIA MALAH KETEMU SAMA TANTE GIRANG YANG BERSEDIA NAMPUNG DIA DI RUMAHNYA ASAL DIA MAU NIKAHIN TANTE ITU? TETSU-KUN PUNYA GUEEEE!" Satsuki menjerit dan meraung-raung di teras._

_**This place is a paradise only if you're here**_

_**A paradise that has locked you in against your will**_

_**A sad paradise that you won't go if you're awake**_

_**A paradise that we can be together forever, oh**_

_Midorima facepalm, "Kise, matiin lagunya." dia menghela nafas, "Kayaknya nggak nyampe gitu juga nanodayo." dia bergumam, "Mending kita cari dia. Harusnya dia bakal pulang pas sore. Kita balik lagi ke sini sore nanti." usulnya._

_Mereka semua mengangguk. Satsuki menyeka air matanya sebelum menatap maut ke arah personil Kisedai, "Awas kalo sampe nggak ketemu." ancamnya._

"_I-iya! Kita pamit dulu!"_

* * *

"_Aomine-kun..." sosok mungil berambut biru pucat itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan temannya yang entah ada di mana._

"_Kise-kun..." dia mencoba memanggil nama yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi tanpa hasil._

_Air mata mulai memupuk di kedua matanya yang memancarkan sinar tanpa ekspresi meski sebenarnya dia sedang panik. Dia mencengkeram erat benda yang sedang dipegangnya._

_Seekor ayam._

* * *

_Jadi, untuk memperjelas apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mari kita adakan rekonstruksi di TKP._

_2 Desember 20xx – 13.42_

"_Tetsu, gue ke WC bentar, ya. Nggak tahan mau nyetor, nih. Udah di ujung." Aomine berkata sambil meringis pelan dan mengelus perutnya._

_Tetsu—atau Kuroko Tetsuya, anak di sampingnya, menoleh ke arahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. Aomine berkacak pinggang, "Tapi jangan kemana-mana! Tetep di sini, tunggu gue. Kalo sampe elo ilang, yang kena marah Satsuki kan gue." peringatnya._

_Lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Tapi, yakin kalau Kuroko tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Aomine pun segera tancap gas ke WC umum terdekat yang dikelola oleh Koganei Shinji, seorang tukang kabel lulusan Universitas Tokyo, jurusan Pariwisata. Nggak nyambung? Biarin. Yang penting hepi._

_2 Desember 20xx – 14.24_

"_...Aomine-kun lama..." Kuroko bergumam pelan._

"_...pasti dia keasyikan menyelesaikan lagunya yang berjudul Pecahan Gairah."_

_KUKURUYUUUUK_

_Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke sebelahnya, dimana seekor ayam sedang mematuk-matuk tanah yang dipijaknya._

_KUKURUYUUUK_

_Lagi-lagi ayam itu berkokok. Kuroko meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Sssh." dia membuat gestur seolah menyuruh ayam itu untuk diam._

_KUKURUYUUUUK_

_Entah apa yang ada di pikiran hewan berkaki dua itu, yang pasti dia malah melonjak melihat gestur Kuroko. "Diam, Ayam-kun." kata Kuroko. Ayam itu mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali sebelum menatap ke arah Kuroko, yang balas menatap ke arah ayam tersebut._

_Mereka pun saling beradu tatapan._

_Terus beradu._

_Hingga akhirnya sesuatu muncul di pikiran Kuroko Tetsuya yang brilian._

'_**Sebentar. Kalau aku bisa menangkap ayam ini... Artinya aku bisa bawa pulang ke rumah kan?'**_

_KOK KOK PTOK_

'_**Lalu mungkin ayam ini bisa dipotong dan dijadikan sayur sop kan?'**_

_KUKURUYUUUUK_

_Kuroko bertatapan lagi dengan sang ayam._

_**I remember that feeling from a long ago when I looked at you**_

_**I remember that time when I knew you, you knew me**_

"_Ayam-kun, mau ikut denganku ke rumahku?" tanyanya._

_Sang ayam memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, masing-masing sekali. Lalu dia mengambil ancang-ancang. Bukan untuk senam SKJ atau ibu hamil, tapi untuk kabur dari makhluk biru pucat yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. _

_Dengan secepat kilat, ayam itu pun kabur. Kuroko berdecak. Ternyata menggunakan cara diplomasi juga percuma. Kalau begini, satu-satunya cara adalah cara konfrontasi. Kuroko menyusunnya menjadi tiga bagian; infiltrasi (mengendap-endap mengikuti ayam itu), eksploitasi (menangkap ayam itu), dan konsolidasi (membawa ayam itu pulang ke rumah untuk dijadikan makanan)._

_Kuroko tersenyum picik—yang tentu saja invisibel. "Sun Tzu, kini aku paham perasaanmu setelah menyusun kitab ilmu perangmu."_

_Dengan begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya mulai menjalankan misi sucinya : menangkap calon makan malamnya._

* * *

_Dan begitulah. Kuroko berhasil melaksanakan dua bagian dari rencana konfrontasinya, tapi ketika dia hendak pulang, dia baru menyadari kalau dia tersasar._

_Kuroko Tetsuya tersasar. _

_Anak paling muda dalam rombongan Kisedai. Anak yang kalau kemana-mana harus ditemani karena masih terlalu kecil. Anak yang dijuluki 'bayangan Kisedai'._

_Kuroko hampir tersedak air matanya yang dia tahan. Dia melirik ayam sialan yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini. Dia melihat pantulan cahaya mentari yang berwarna jingga kekuningan, mengindikasikan bahwa hari makin sore. _

_Kalau sudah begini, pasti satu kos dibuat panik dan mereka akan mencarinya. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menunggu. Kalau dia didatangi oleh tante-tante pedo girang yang bersedia menampungnya di rumah mereka dengan syarat, harus menikahi mereka, bagaimana?_

"_Eh, nak, kamu ngapain di situ?"_

_Panjang umur._

_Kuroko mendongak untuk melihat sang tante pedo girang yang baru saja menegurnya. Dia mempunyai rambut cokelat dengan potongan pendek dan mata kecokelatan. "...te-tersesat..." Kuroko menjawab pelan._

"_Oh...gitu..." sang tante pedo sibuk berfikir sebentar sebelum menelengkan kepalanya, "Kamu inget rumahmu dimana, nggak?"_

_Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Keluargamu?"_

_Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Saya hidup sebatang kara..."_

_Sang tante pedo itu pun tampak sedikit terkejut, "Oh... Kamu nggak punya rumah ya... Gimana kalau kamu tinggal di rumah tante aja?"_

_Tuh kan. Kuroko didatangi tante pedo girang yang bersedia menampungnya di rumah mereka dengan syarat harus menikahi mereka._

_Kuroko hendak menolak ketika tante girang itu tersenyum, "Ah, kamu mikir soal bayarannya ya? Tenang aja. Kamu bisa kerja di rumah saya jadi bodyguard buat anak saya yang masih kecil. Kalau setuju, kamu boleh tinggal bebas dan gratis di rumah saya. Gimana?"_

_Mata Kuroko kemudian merefleksikan kilat ketidak percayaan. "...benarkah?" dia bergumam, lebih ke arah dia sendiri._

_Sang tante girang—mari kita hilangkan pedo-nya karena dia memang tidak pedo—tersenyum, "Bener. Mau nggak?"_

_**Let's go together**_

_**Don't walk onto the harder path, okay?**_

_**It wasn't easy, right?**_

_**I don't want to see you like that ever again**_

_Mengabaikan sebait lagu dari sebuah boiben yang 'tidak akan pernah habis', dia bergumam pelan, "...boleh."_

_Kuroko melepaskan cengkeramannya pada si ayam._

* * *

"_TAIGA! MAMIH PULANG! TERUS ADA SESEORANG YANG PENGEN MAMIH KENALIN KE KAMU!" wanita itu berteriak kencang._

"_Iya, Mih! Tunggu sebentar!"_

_Tak lama berselang, muncullah seorang anak berambut merah dari lantai dua. Dia berjalan dengan tatapan heran ke arah Kuroko. "Itu siapa, Mih?"_

"_Ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Mamih ketemu di jalan. Kasian, dia sebatang kara." kata si tante girang, "Makanya mamih bawa pulang buat ngasih dia kerjaan dan tempat tinggal."_

_Si rambut merah menatap ke arah ibunya sebentar sebelum menatap ke arah Kuroko, "...kerjaan dia apa, Mih?"_

"_Berhubung kamu pernah kesasar gara-gara jalan-jalan sendiri, Mamih putuskan supaya Kuroko-_kun_ biar jadi bodyguard-mu."_

_Hening._

_Hening._

_Alis dobel si rambut merah terangkat, "Hah? Dia, Mih? Bodyguard Taiga?"_

_Si tante girang mengangguk._

"_...Mih, bahkan kakek-kakek lagi scorpion dance juga tau kalo dia bahkan nggak lebih kuat dari Taiga. Taiga bisa jaga diri sendiri, Mih. Taiga ngga butuh bodyguard yang harus dijagain sama tuannya sendiri."_

_Kuroko mengedutkan alisnya._

"_Ish, Taiga, jangan nggak sopan. Bagaimana pun juga dia nggak punya tempat tinggal dan kerjaan. Pokoknya dia bakal jadi bodyguard kamu mulai dari sekarang. Oke, Kuroko-_kun_, biar Taiga tunjukkin ke kamu kamar kamu. Besok kita pergi buat beli perlengkapan kamu buat tinggal di sini. Tante ada urusan di kantor. Kalau ada apa-apa, tanya Taiga, oke?"_

_Kuroko mengangguk._

"_Bagus. Semoga kalian bisa akrab. Mamih pergi dulu ya, sayang." si tante girang itu mengecup pucuk kepala si rambut merah sebelum berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Kuroko dengan si tuan muda._

"_...saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal." Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan badannya._

_Si tuan muda melirik ke arahnya sebelum menghela nafas, "Kagami Taiga. Tidak usah terlalu sopan. Biar kutunjukkan kamarmu." katanya._

'_Kagami Taiga... Kedengarannya familiar.'_

_Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa koridor sebelum sampai di depan sebuah pintu bercat kelabu dengan plat silver bertuliskan _'38389'_. "Ini kamarmu mulai dari sekarang." kata Kagami, "Mulai besok, kamu akan jadi bodyguard-ku. Meski pun agak kurang meyakinkan, aku harap kamu bisa bekerja sebaik mungkin." katanya, "Kalau butuh apa-apa, kamarku ada di lantai dua. Pintu pertama di sebelah kiri, nomornya _'37376'_."_

"_Baik. Saya mengerti." Kuroko mengangguk._

_Kagami menatapnya sebelum beranjak pergi. "...Kagami _-kun_." panggil Kuroko._

_Kagami menoleh, "Apa?"_

_Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih karena telah menolong saya."_

_Kagami mendengus pelan sebelum kembali berjalan._

* * *

_Beberapa hari setelah itu, kediaman Kagami gempar karena mendadak sang tuan muda hilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan Kuroko, tidak. Karena memang saat itu Kuroko sedang menjalankan tugas untuk berbelanja atas perintah Junpei si tuan rumah._

_Kuroko, begitu mendengar keterangan dari seorang pembantu di rumah itu yang berkata kalau dia sempat melihat Kagami berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut kehitaman, segera berlari ke luar rumah untuk mencari tuannya itu. _

_Setelah sekian lama mencari, didapatinya tuan mudanya itu sedang diseret oleh seorang pemuda berambut kehitaman. Kuroko mendecih kecil, "...dia bilang dia lebih kuat dariku. Biar kutunjukkan kemampuanku." dia bergumam._

_Sementara itu, Kagami yang sedang diseret oleh si orang misterius itu hanya bisa menggerutu, "Oi, pelan-pelan saja kenapa sih. Atau aku akan berteriak kalau aku sedang diculik." dia mengancam._

_Si orang itu tertawa kecil, "Teriak saja. Nggak akan ada yang dengar."_

_Kagami cemberut. "...dan aku harusnya punya seorang bodyguard."_

_BUAGH!_

_Lalu Kagami melongo._

_Orang yang menyeretnya kini terpelanting beberapa meter ke depan sebelum sebuah kilat biru pucat melewati Kagami, menuju ke orang itu. Belum sempat mengatasi keterkejutannya, orang misterius itu berteriak kaget karena mendadak perutnya diinjak oleh seseorang._

"_...beraninya kau menyentuh tuan saya." kilat biru yang ternyata adalah Kuroko itu mendesis pelan sebelum mendekat ke arah orang itu, "Sentuh dia sekali lagi, dan saya pastikan anda menderita hingga anda memohon untuk mati."_

"_Kuroko!" Kagami tersadar dari lamunannya sebelum menarik lengan Kuroko, "Cukup, Kuroko! Lepasin dia!"_

"_Tidak." Kuroko menepis tangan Kagami sebelum menoleh ke arahnya, "Saya adalah bodyguard anda, Kagami_-kun_. Biar saya lenyapkan orang yang melukai anda dan—"_

"_Kuroko!" Kagami menghentakkan kakinya, "Dia bukan orang jahat!"_

"_Tapi dia telah menculik anda! Dia seorang pedofil, Kagami_-kun_, berani-beraninya dia menculik seorang anak berumur 10 tahun!"_

"_Kuroko!" Kagami kali ini menarik Kuroko agar menjauh dari si rambut kehitaman, "Dia bukan pedofil! Dia sepupuku, Himuro Tatsuya!" dia menjelaskan dengan nada putus asa, "Tadi dia datang ke rumah dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan!"_

_Kuroko terdiam sebentar sebelum menatap ke arah Kagami. Tatapan beringas dan haus darah di matanya mulai melunak menjadi sorot kosong namun berisi lautan ekspresi—sorot yang selalu dia pakai setiap harinya._

"_...saya mengerti. Maafkan saya, Kagami_-kun_. Saya hanya khawatir akan anda."_

_Kagami menghela nafas sebelum menatap ke arah Himuro yang hanya cengar-cengir sambil merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih sakit karena dihantam oleh Kuroko, "Lihat kan? Sudah kubilang, harusnya kita minta izin dulu sebelum jalan-jalan."_

_Himuro tersenyum geli, "Maaf, Taiga."_

_Kagami mendengus sebelum menatap ke arah Kuroko, "Lalu, kenapa kamu bisa secepat itu menemukanku? Lagipula, tadi sepertinya kau menghajar Tatsuya terlalu keras. Padahal kau kelihatannya lemah."_

_Kuroko tersenyum samar, "Itu karena saya adalah bayangan anda, Kagami_-kun_. Semakin kuat cahayanya, semakin gelap bayangan yang terbentuk. Dan sebuah bayangan mengikuti kemana pun cahayanya pergi."_

_Kagami memberikannya tatapan aneh sebelum mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah apa katamu." dia mengerling ke arah Himuro, "Tatsuya, sana pulang. Bisa-bisa kamu langsung dipukuli dan dimarahi Mamih kalau berani datang ke rumah. Kuroko, ayo pulang." katanya sebelum berjalan pergi._

"_Tunggu saya, Kagami _-kun_."_

_Kagami menoleh ke belakang, "...Taiga."_

"_Hm?" Kuroko memandang bingung ke arah Kagami._

"_...mu-mulai sekarang, kamu boleh memanggilku Taiga."_

_Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum._

"_Baiklah, Taiga_-kun_."_

* * *

**A/N : DORAWA DORAWA DASHI DORAWA **

**DORAWA DORAWA DASHI DORAWAAAAAAAAA**

**/nyanyi Come Back Again/**

**Yup. Itu lagu ngepas sama keadaan fanfic ini sekarang. Btw, YAIY MASA LALU KUROKO TERUNGKAP! **

**Maaf garing. Emang mulai serius sih di chapter ini.**

**Lagu yang dipakai di sini judulnya Paradise (lagu yang disetel Kise di awal chap), Can You Smile (pas Kuroko ketemu sama ayam) dan Be Mine (pas Riko ketemu Kuroko)**

**Anyway, di chapter ini, saya sempet nulis nomor kamar Kuroko (38389) dan nomor kamar Kagami (37376). Nah, apa maksud dari kedua nomor tersebut? Hayo, yang bisa jawab, saya bakal bikinin fanfic~**

**Gila. Baik amat gue mau bikinin fanfic pas gue update.**

**Mau clue? Boleh deh.**

**38389 itu es choding. 37376 itu **_**aegyo**__**kawaii**_** yang dilakukan selama 1 MENIT.**

**Btw, sebagai clue tambahan, 38389 itu ada hubungannya sama Moondae.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA ANJIR **_**CLUE**_** TERAKHIR MENGUNGKAP SEGALANYA APALAGI KALO KALIAN TELITI BACA HAHAHAHA**

**Okay sampai di sini dulu. Btw, maybe chap 5 mungkin bakal lama karena saya kelas 9 dan minggu penuh ujian bakal datang**_**. Brace myself**_**. **

**Oke~ **_**Jaa**_**, **_**mata ne**_


	5. Jomblo Ngenes

**Chapter 5 ~ Jomblo Ngenes**

* * *

Kagami berjalan ke arah ruang tamu sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk merah yang dipakainya. Dia sedikit heran ketika dilihatnya ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada Kuroko yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela.

"Kuroko? Yang lain kemana?"

Kuroko hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

"Mereka pamit pulang karena ibu kos mereka, Satsuki Momoi-_san_, pasti akan mengamuk kalau mereka belum pulang untuk memberikan uang hasil mengamen hari ini." jelasnya singkat.

Kagami manggut-manggut sebelum duduk di atas sofa dan menyalakan TV. Handuk yang tadi dia pakai dia selempangkan seadanya di atas pundak. "...kasian juga ya ngeliat mereka. Di umur yang kayak gini, mereka seharusnya belajar giat, bukan ngamen." dia bergumam.

"Mungkin karena mereka tidak punya pilihan lain." Kuroko membalas. Dia berdiri di belakang Kagami sebelum meraih handuk merah milik tuannya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Kagami, "Keringkan rambut anda dengan benar, Taiga-_kun_."

Kagami mendongak ke atas sebelum cemberut, "...jangan anggap aku anak kecil, Kuroko."

* * *

Malam menjelang. Suasana kota Tokyo memang sangat ramai, bahkan hingga malam tiba. Tidak terkecuali di sudut kotanya, tempat dimana pemukiman kumuh terletak. Dalam pemukiman itu, tersebutlah sebuah kos-kosan dengan nama _Kisedai Pelangi Ceria_ yang ditempati lima anak yang sebenarnya lumayan ganteng tapi sayangnya alay semua.

Empat dari lima anak tersebut sedang berkumpul di teras, tampak serius memperbincangkan sesuatu.

"EH GUE PUNYA KARTU +4 MATI LO SEMUA!"

"EIT GILIRAN LO ABIS GUE-_SSU_! DAN GUE PUNYA +4 JUGA!"

"LO SEMUA DIEM, GUA BAWA _LUCKY ITEM _HARI INI JADI GUE GA MUNGKIN KALAH!"

"BERISIK LO! NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI GUE PECAHIN BALON LO NIH!"

"LO MAH GITU, MAINNYA PECAHIN BALON!"

"Lo semua diem. Gue punya 8 kartu 7 warna biru."

Lalu ketiga orang lain terdiam.

Akashi menempatkan kedelapan kartu 7 birunya di atas kartu 5 biru yang diletakkan di tengah. "Gue abis duluan. Gue menang." katanya tegas.

Tidak ada yang berani membantah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gue lagi kepikiran satu hal." Aomine meletakkan sebuah kartu 7 berwarna hijau di atas tumpukan kartu itu, "Kok hidup kita kejem banget gitu ya."

"Kejem? Nggak ah. Biasa aja." Kise meletakkan kartu 1 hijau di atas tumpukan kartu.

"Nggak, maksud gue, kejem gara-gara kita semua tuh jomblo ngenes." Aomine menghela nafas.

"Bener juga, sih." Kise memeluk lututnya, "Cinta gue ke Kurokocchi kan bertepuk seperempat tangan. Bukan sebelah tangan lagi-_ssu_."

"Lo masih mending, Se." Akashi melipat kedua tangannya, "Gue suka sama Murasakibara tapi dia suka sama orang lain."

"...kenapa nggak lo sikat habis aja orangnya?"

"Tapi nanti Murasakibara sedih. Gue nggak mau ngeliat orang yang gue suka sedih."

'_**AKASHI. PANDANGAN GUE TENTANG KEJAMNYA ELO BERUBAH TOTAL. SEKARANG KETAKUTAN ITU BERUBAH MENJADI RASA HORMAT.'**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orangnya?"

"Hm?" Akashi mendongak, "Himuro Tatsuya."

JGER

"Itu kan... Sepupunya Kagami. Yang paling posesif sama Kagami."

JGER JGER

"Mana dia? Gue mesti sikat habis orang itu. Berani-beraninya dia bikin Murasakibara sed—"

"OKE OKE TENANG BOSS TENANG AKASHI TENANG! MURASAKIBARA NGGAK SEDIH KOK DIA MASIH PUNYA KITA!"

* * *

Butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan Akashi. Tapi akhirnya Akashi memutuskan kalau selama Murasakibara bahagia, maka dia juga bahagia.

"Lo semua masih mending." Midorima menyahut, "Liat gue."

"Salah lo sendiri kenapa jadi orang tsundere-tsundere amat." Kise mencibir.

"Gue nggak minta terlahir sebagai tsundere, woy!" Midorima kesal, "Tiap kali gue mau nyapa Takao, yang ada justru gue marahin. Dia jadi takut kan sama gue."

"Justru dari pandangan gue, Takao suka sama lo, kali." Aomine meletakkan kartu 7 berwarna hijau.

"SERIUS LO"

"Bohong deh."

"Anjrit."

"MEN TAPI LO SEMUA MASIH MENDING!" mendadak Aomine menjadi _berserk_ _mode_, "LIAT GUE! LIAT GUE! GUE PENGAMEN! KAGAMI ANAK ORANG KAYA! LO PIKIR NGENES-AN MANA GUE SAMA LO?! KISE, LO MASIH PUNYA KESEMPATAN AMA TETSU! MIDORIMA, LO SEDERAJAT SAMA TAKAO! AKASHI, LO TINGGAL SIKAT HABIS HIMURO BUAT DAPETIN MURASAKIBARA—_dan mengurangi jumlah rintangan gue buat dapetin Kagami_—TAPI LIAT GUE!"

"DAI-CHAN! LO TEREAK SEKALI LAGI BESOK LO HARUS NGABISIN SARAPAN DEH"

Krik krik.

"Oke, jadi dengan ini, kita sebagai PJNSKKPC berikr—"

"Bentar. Apaan tuh PJNSKKPC?"

"Perkumpulan Jomblo Ngenes Seluruh Kos-kosan Kisedai Pelangi Ceria."

Mereka semua sepakat untuk menabok Kise.

"Atas nama kita berempat sebagai jomblo ngenes, mari kita berikrar satu sama lain. Kita akan membantu sesama jomblo ngenes dalam hubungan percintaan kita. Kita nggak akan curang. Nggak ada yang dapetin pacar kecuali kalo gebetan dia sendiri yang minta dia jadi pacarnya."

"Setuju."

"Oke."

"Ikrar disepakati."

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat berarti bagi keempat populasi di kos-kosan karena mereka baru saja mendeklarasikan Ikrar Jomblo Ngenes mereka.

* * *

**A/N : **

**IYA SORI PENDEK BANGET**

**LO SEMUA TAU NGGAK GUE NULIS CHAPTER INI TEPAT SEBELUM UN**

**MAKANYA PENDEK BANGET SORI GAYS SORI MAAP BANGET KARENA TELAH MENGECEWAKAN KALIAN DENGAN CHAPTER INI ORZ BIARKAN GUE MENGUBURKAN DIRI GUE SENDIRI **_**CoretTANAHTINGGI!Coret**_

**Btw, kuis dari chap 4 sudah HAMPIR berhasil dijawab oleh Fadhlur_84! HANYA SAJA DIA TIDAK BISA MENJABARKAN APA MAKSUDNYA! Begini jawaban yang dia berikan :**

**37376 : Woohyun + Sunggyu = WooGyu**

**38389 : Myungsoo + Sungyeol = MyungYeol**

**nah, itu udah hampir bener**

**TAPI MASIH HARUS DIJABARKAN NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /dor**

**Clue lagi? Nope. Clue-nya sudah habis~ /shot**

_/sadar nggak kalo Kim Sunggyu dan Nam Woohyun & Kim Myungsoo dan Lee Sungyeol punya jumlah huruf yang sama?/_

** SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER! xD**


	6. Pengamen Cinta

**Chapter 6 ~ Pengamen Cinta**

* * *

Pagi itu mendung. Mendung, gelap, dan dingin. Pertanda kalau—meski suasana sangat tenang—akan terjadi badai. Seperti apa kata pepatah, _Selalu tenang sebelum Colossal Titan datang_.

Kise Ryouta, pemuda ganteng berambut pirang alay, berprofesi sebagai penabuh kecrekan jika sedang mengamen berkelompok dengan teman-teman Kisedai lainnya, berjalan gontai ke arah ruang makan. Malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur karena kemarin dia mengalami hal yang amat sangat tidak bisa dipercayai.

Bukan karena Eren Jaeger ternyata adalah Titan-_shifter_, bukan karena Ittoki Otoya ternyata adalah putra kandung Shining Saotome, dan bukan pula karena Isana Yashiro sebenarnya adalah Adolf K Weissman.

Mari kita berhenti sebelum _fanfic_ ini menjadi _crossover_. Kise Ryouta, seorang _soon-to-be-model_, menghela napas berat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Teringat olehnya ketika mereka sedang mampir untuk makan siang di Warteg Mitobe si Om-Om, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga datang dan mengajak mereka ke rumahnya karena _ternyata_ Aomine Daiki adalah teman lamanya.

Belum habis rasa _shock_ para Kisedai, di rumah Kagami, mereka bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang anggota Kisedai yang dulunya menghilang karena Aomine—si sumber masalah—pergi ke WC karena panggilan alam.

Kuroko Tetsuya, yang juga adalah objek cinta-yang-bertepuk-seperempat-tangan milik Kise Ryouta.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Kise mematung melihat meja makan yang biasanya kosong—kadang berisi makanan yang terlihat _inedible_ mahakarya _chef_ Momoi Satsuki—kini berisi banyak sekali makanan yang tergolong amat sangat _edible_ dan menggugah hormon, bukan hanya selera.

Jadi Kise berbalik dalam satuan setengah putaran dan berlari sekencangnya ke arah kamar yang dihantui(?) oleh personil Kisedai. Dia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mendobrak pintu kamar yang sudah bobrok itu dan berteriak, "WOOOOY BANGUN LO SEMUA! ADA KONSER NOAH DI SEBELAH LAPANGAN-_SSU_!"

"NOAH? ARIEEEEL, MINTA TANDA TANGAN!" Midorima seketika melompat dari kasurnya.

Kise nyengir karena dia—secara tak langsung—telah menemukan objek obsesi rahasia Midorima, tapi memutuskan untuk kembali membangunkan teman-temannya, "AOMINECCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI! AKASHICCHI! BANGUUN!"

Aomine menggeram pelan namun malah menggelung lebih dalam di selimut hasil permak miliknya. Murasakibara hanya bergumam 'Hm...' dan tidak memberi respon lagi. Akashi, di lain tangan, bangkit dengan wajah suram dan berjalan gontai ke arah Kise sebelum menodongkan sebuah gunting tajam ke arah leher jenjang Kise, "Kise... Sebaiknya ini berita penting kalo lo berani ganggu ritual keramat gue..." desisnya.

Kise menelan ludahnya, "Ini gawat! Gue curiga kalo kakak kos kita yang unyuh-unyuh dan rambutnya _pink_ alay itu mau ngeracunin kita lewat makanan karena kita telat bayar kosan 2 bulan!" katanya cepat, mengkhawatirkan posisi gunting yang sedikit lagi bisa memotong lehernya.

Akashi menatapnya sebentar sebelum berbalik, "Bangun." katanya pelan.

Murasakibara dan Aomine (bonus Midorima) langsung berdiri tegap di tengah ruangan.

"Sekarang, ikutin gue ke ruang makan. Inget, jangan berisik." perintah Akashi yang disambut anggukan patuh. Sungguh, Akashi Seijuurou adalah makhluk paling menyeramkan di dunia.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan dan Akashi memberi gestur agar mereka mengintip ke dapur. Bila memang Satsuki yang memasak makanan di atas meja, mereka akan langsung kabur dan mengumpulkan uang untuk melunasi bayaran 2 bulan yang tidak kunjung mereka bayar.

Kelima pasang mata itu mengawasi dapur dengan hati-hati. Ada sesosok manusia yang sedang asyik mengaduk kare sambil bersenandung riang. Bisa dilihat dari belakang kalau rambutnya berwarna merah dan—

—_merah_?

Seketika itu juga—menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Kagami Taiga—Aomine menendang keempat temannya dan langsung menyelinap ke dapur. Dia berdeham kecil, membuat Kagami menoleh dan tersenyum. "Oh, Aomine. Selamat pagi." sapanya.

Aomine _terbang_.

"Tolong bikinin gue sarapan tiap pagi untuk sisa hidup gue..." gumam Aomine.

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya, "...maksudnya?" dia bertanya polos.

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa. Lo yang bikin makanan di atas meja?" tanya Aomine sambil menyiapkan strategi PDKT untuk Kagami.

Kagami mengangguk riang, "Sori ya gue pake dapurnya."

"Oh, nggak. Nggak apa-apa. Lebih baik dapurnya dipake elo dibanding sama juru kunci kos ini." kata Aomine sambil mendekat ke arah Kagami, "Um... Bisa tolong bikinin kopi pahit?"

"Kopi pahit?" Kagami bertanya, "Oke, tunggu sebentar ya." katanya sebelum meracik secangkir kopi pahit untuk Aomine. Setelah selesai, dia memberikan cangkir berisi kopi itu. "Ini."

"Yakin nih, pahit?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami menatap ke arahnya, "...sini, biar gue cicipin."

"Eh, jangan." Aomine menjauhkan kopinya dari Kagami, "Nanti jadinya manis..." gombalnya. Dikiranya Kagami akan bereaksi semacam _blushing_ seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Namun Kagami malah mengangguk dan berkata, "Oke. Maaf ya kalo nggak pahit." katanya sebelum kembali mengaduk kare yang masih setengah matang.

Aomine tidak menyerah. "Kagami~" panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Panda apa yang bisa bikin seneng?"

Kagami berfikir sebentar, "Panda yang ada di alam liar. Itu tandanya mereka hidup bahagia di alam habitat mereka. Iya kan?" Kagami bertanya balik sambil tersenyum.

Aomine _headdesk_. Gombal kedua, gagal.

"Kagami, daritadi malem dada gue sakit terus."

"Loh? Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Kagami khawatir.

"Semalem gue ngukir nama lo di dada gue." jawab Aomine pede.

Kagami terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa pelan, "Lu ada-ada aja." gumamnya pelan.

_Kampret, dia kelewat polos atau gimana sih ampe nggak nyadar kalo lagi digombalin?_ batin Aomine kesal. "...Kagami, sakit nggak?" tanyanya, mulai putus asa.

"Apanya?" tanya Kagami.

"Itu... Pas lo jatoh dari surga."

Kagami malah tertawa.

"...Kagami..."

"Ya?"

"Liat kunci nggak?"

"Kunci apa?"

"Kunci buat ngunci hati lo supaya selalu buat hati gue."

"Emang ada kunci kayak gitu?" Kagami berbalik ke arah Aomine dengan tatapan heran.

Aomine _facepalm_. "...emangnya kenapa?" tanyanya, benar-benar sudah putus asa.

Kagami tersenyum, "Kalau ada, pasti gue pake kuncinya ke hati lo." jawabnya polos.

Aomine _meninggal_.

"...ngomong-ngomong, Kagami," Aomine bangkit dari makamnya keterpurukannya dan bersandar pada _counter_ dapur, "Kok lo bisa ada di sini? Tau darimana kalo ini alamat gue?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami menjawab tanpa menoleh karena sedang sibuk mengiris wortel, "Hm? Dikasih tau Kuroko."

"Kuroko?"

"Iya."

Tepat pada saat itu, sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang—langsung menabok Aomine menggunakan spatula, "Jangan ganggu majikan gue. Yang merasa jomblo mending jauh-jauh gih. Kecepetan seribu tahun lo boleh nyentuh majikan gue." desis Kuroko.

"Ya tapi jangan nampar gue pake spatula juga, nyet!" ringis Aomine.

Kagami tertawa kecil, "Kalian akur ya." gumamnya sebelum menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Kuroko, lo boleh nunggu di meja makan bareng yang lain. Bentar lagi karenya mateng kok. Lo juga, Aomine."

* * *

Mulai pagi itu, Kagami (dibantu Kuroko) selalu menyelinap ke kos-kosan Kisedai Pelangi Ceria untuk memasak sarapan bagi para penghuni kos-kosan tersebut. Hal ini ditanggapi positif oleh banyak pihak. Oleh personil Kisedai, oleh Satsuki (yang tak perlu repot bangun pagi hanya untuk meracuni penghuni kos-kosan yang dikelolanya), oleh beberapa tetangga (yang tanpa izin _nyelonong_ masuk dan ikut menyantap makanan yang dimasak Kagami, beberapa bahkan sampai membawa rantang sendiri).

Lambat laun, kegiatan baru Kagami ini mulai terendus oleh orang tua Kagami. Mereka heran karena Kagami yang biasanya akan keluar kamar setiap jam 7 pagi, mulai telat dan kadang baru keluar kamar jam 10 pagi—bahkan kadang dengan keadaan yang menandakan kalau dia habis bepergian. Kuroko, _bodyguard_-nya, hanya diam saja bila dimintai keterangan oleh pihak yang berwajib.

Lalu Riko pun mengutus supirnya, Furihata Kouki, untuk menjadi _stalker_ bayaran a.k.a _paparazzi_ untuk mengikuti Kagami, dan hasil yang dia dapatkan sungguh mencengangkan kedua orang tua Kagami. Riko, tentu saja, langsung meledak bagaikan bom rakitan teroris dunia. Hyuuga yang biasanya kalem pun kali ini menjadi khawatir dengan keselamatan anaknya yang mulai bergaul dengan pengamen lusuh.

Jadilah, pagi itu, beberapa minggu setelah kegiatan baru Kagami dimulai, Riko menelepon seorang kontraktor untuk berbicara soal rencananya, menggusur paksa kawasan kumuh di sudut kota Tokyo, termasuk kos-kosan Kisedai Pelangi Ceria.

Kebetulan Kuroko saat itu sedang tidak menemani Kagami di kos-kosan dan mendengar percakapan Riko dan sang kontraktor. Tentu saja, Kuroko yang juga tidak terima rumahnya digusur langsung pergi dan melapor ke Kagami dan juga ke personil Kisedai lainnya.

"Serius lo, Kuroko?" tanya Midorima.

Kuroko mengangguk. Meski raut wajahnya _expressionless_, namun sebenarnya dia khawatir. Kos-kosan ini adalah tempat yang berarti baginya. Dia sudah tinggal di sini, bahkan sejak ingatan pertamanya, saat dia tidak sengaja ngompol di kasur milik Kise.

Kagami sibuk berfikir keras, "Kuroko, apa lo denger kontraktor mana yang ditelpon?" tanyanya.

Kuroko menggeleng kecewa, "Saya hanya mendengar rencananya saja. Setelah mendengar rencananya, saya langsung pergi ke sini." katanya.

Akashi yang sibuk menusuk-nusuk meja dengan guntingnya (aneh, tapi itulah cara dia berfikir) menatap ke arah Kagami, "Taiga, meski susah, kita masih bisa nolak rencana ini kan? Ini masih rencana. Apa lo bisa ngomong ke orang tua lo sekali lagi dan bujuk mereka?" tanyanya.

Kagami mengangguk, "Kayaknya bisa. Oke, gue akan coba. Ayo, Kuroko. Kita harus batalin rencana ini." katanya serius. Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka berdua pamit untuk segera pergi menemui Riko.

Akashi menatap keempat temannya, "Ini urusan serius, antara hidup dan mati. Lo sebarin berita ini ke semua penghuni kawasan ini. Gue bakal cari cara lain buat mencegah penggusuran ini." komandonya. Kisedai mengangguk serius dan mulai berpencar memberitahu berita ini ke seluruh penjuru kawasan.

Aomine berhenti berjalan. Ditatapnya langit yang mulai dihiasi awan kelabu dan petir yang mulai menyambar. _Badai akan segera tiba_.

* * *

**A/N : SORI GUISE JADINYA PENDEK DEH TAPI EMANG CHAP INI BUAT MENANDAKAN KALO PERJUANGAN AOMINE DIMULAI! /loh /bukannya udah dari dulu/ /plok**

**BADAI PASTI BERLALUUUUU /ga**

**Btw tau ga gUE DITERIMA DI KELAS CI BUAT SMA KYA KYA KYA **

**Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua *sniff* **_**fanfic**_** ini nggak mungkin sampai di titik ini kalo tanpa review, alert, favorite, dan support dari kalian. Gue akan berjuang sebaik mungkin buat nyelesein ini **_**fanfic**_**!**

**Selanjutnya, ini mungkin OOT, tapi bagi kalian yang nge-**_**ship **_**Jean x Eren, MANA SUARANYAAAAA**

**JANGAN MAU KALAH SAMA YANG RIVAILLE X EREN SHIPPER! /jdar**

**See you on the 7th chapter—yang bakal gue tulis nanti pas udah masuk SMA~ ;D**


End file.
